1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for protecting a power button of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power button is usually disposed at front panel of a computing device (e.g., a computer, or a server), however, the power button may be accidentally touched, thereby leading to unexpected shutdown of the computing device. To reduce such a risk, the power button can be disabled in BIOS, that may cause functions of other buttons disposed at the front panel of the computing device to be also disabled at the same time. Under some special circumstances where a computing device needs to be shut down and then restarted, the computing device must be restarted so as to enable the power button in BIOS. Then, the computing device can be shut down and started again by pressing the power button. The above-described complicated processes are not convenient for users to conduct operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for protecting a power button of the computing device, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.